This invention relates to improvements in apparatus for driving engine balancers.
For a conventional in-line four cylinder engine, various means to eliminate vertical secondary vibromotive force so as to prevent the vibration of the engine have been proposed. But no apparatus has been available that eliminates secondary vibromotive momentum due to reciprocating mass and vibromotive momentum due to explosion torque. In order to obviate this disadvantage, the present applicant proposed an invention for which a patent is being applied under U.S. patent application Ser. No. 527,780, filed Nov. 27, 1974. Now this invention further improves the balancer driving mechanism proposed in the aforesaid prior pending application.
In an engine of the conventional type, as is commonly known, balancer driving mechanism is provided in the front part thereof, separate from timing gears for the camshaft. In addition, water pump, cooling fan and driving mechanisms such as a dynamo are arranged in tandem along the axis of the crankshaft. This not only increases the entire length of the engine, but also makes its assembly and maintenance complex since so many components as mentioned above are placed in a very small space.